The concept of ubiquitous computing is growing in popularity. A number of technologies have been developed in connection with the ubiquitous computing field. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,711 to Pinhanez discloses a multiple-surface display projector with interactive input capability. In the Pinhanez patent, techniques are disclosed wherein an image is projected onto a surface in a room and is distorted before projection so that a projected version of the image will not be distorted. The surface can be planar or non-planar. The projected image can be displayed at multiple locations along a surface or multiple surfaces. Thus, the projected image can move from one location on a surface to another location on that surface or another surface, while the projected image remains undistorted through the move.
Techniques using the Pinhanez invention allow interaction between people and a projector. Interactive input, such as from mice, can be used with versions of the Pinhanez invention. Versions of the Pinhanez invention can determine if an object is near an interactive item, such as a hyperlink, on the projected image. In such case, the interactive item can be activated. Thus, a person can interact with a projected image.
While it provides a substantial advance in the prior art, the Pinhanez '711 patent does not disclose techniques suitable for remote set-up, calibration and/or test of an interactive system. Local access to a computer controlling the system is required, as well as the ability to physically view various surfaces being calibrated for display.